Chocolates to Love
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: "Chocolates are only sweet for that one moment, just like when you fall in love." Being in love with a demon is even harder to understand. Hitsu/Ruki AU.


**Author's Note: So, my lovely XBlueSkyX gave me a challenge. **

**And I only had to think ten seconds before I realized what I was going to do. There will be two, but different! **

**Now, let's get it going. **

**These were the words I was given for my challenge. **

**"Chocolates are only sweet for that one moment. Just like when you first fall in love."**

**Pairing: HitsuRuki **

**Oh, cool warning, completely personal: I have a tumblr, so if you have one! Do follow me; I always follow back, because I feel like a big bitch if I don't. It's theasian-rainbowunicornrice . tumblr . com**

**Just mush it all together and you get my tumblr blog! I hope you go check it out. It's pretty boring, but oh well. **

He pushed up the frame of his black square glasses with his index finger as he filled out some documents.

His lips clenched tightly together as his emerald colored eyes glazed over another sheet of words and numbers. He dropped his pen and rubbed the sides of his head with his fingers.

His fingers soon wrapped around the handle of a little bell and he shook it. Immediately, the doors to his office swung open and a short maid walked in quietly as she set tea on his desk. She bowed to him and took her leave as she trailed off.

He took a sip and relished the hot taste of fresh green tea. He swung around in his leather chair to view the sunset, the sun's delicate rays shining through his window. He closed his eyes as he took a second sip; it was peaceful until his office door slammed open. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Are you kidding me?" A voice yelled as angry stomps tracked closer, the echoes reverberating off the walls.

"What is your problem? I know you're having a hard time with me going to college and everything, but really? I pretty much have _no_ male friends thanks to _you_. I came to school today and they were bruised up and pretty much scared to talk to me! What's your problem? You know, I'm trying to have a normal school life, but you're making it hard!" The same voice yelled again, when it still remained quiet, delicate hands slammed on the table, and deep breaths filled up the room.

"Are you even listening to me?" The voice snapped and the chair suddenly swung in her direction. Emerald eyes snapped open to see a familiar petite girl with her arms crossed under her average sized breasts, the girl was huffing.

"I'm listening Rukia, you know, I don't see what the big deal is. The only male you need in your life is me, and your brother." Rukia's purple eyes flamed up and she threw her hands in the air.

"I pretty much have no social life thanks to you! I know I'm _your_ little doll and everything, but still, I need to have friends." Rukia snapped and emerald eyes were rolled.

"Give me a break; your little _friends_ could've looked worse today. You know how I get when I get jealous." He said and Rukia's anger rose up.

"I'm not going to do anything and you know it. You're too overprotective Hitsugaya; I should be allowed to have male friends, and you even get jealous when I have female friends over, or when I hang out with them!" Rukia stated as she decided to situate her ass on Hitsugaya's desk and Hitsugaya didn't look up.

"How am I supposed to know you're not going to turn your back on me and become a lesbian?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia rolled her eyes and huffed.

"How can I? You claimed ownership over me about three years ago; you don't even trust me enough to remove the puppet strings on me." Rukia said as she looked away and examined her finger nails and decided she needed to repaint them soon, they were chipping.

"Exactly, I don't trust you enough, that's why I haven't removed them yet. And I probably won't ever remove them either." Hitsugaya stated and he looked up and saw Rukia glaring at him.

"You're such an asshole. Here, I got you chocolates from your favorite bakery." Rukia said as she tossed a small package of chocolates on Hitsugaya's desk. He examined them briefly and pushed them towards her while still doing paperwork.

"You know I don't like sweets." Hitsugaya said plainly as Rukia rolled her eyes and the plastic crinkled as she began opening it.

"You always say that." Rukia took a small bite of the chocolate and relished the sweet taste of it. Rukia looked down at Hitsugaya and slightly 'hmphed' as she ate it. Rukia loved chocolates, when she first bit into it, the sweetness would envelop her tongue and send her taste buds on a sugar overload. Yet, just like that, the sweetness would go away too.

Hitsugaya was examining Rukia as she ate the chocolates smoothly, almost as if she was trying to tease him. Her pink tongue darted out to lick the sweet marshmallow in one of the chocolates. She snapped open her eyes and stared down at him.

"What do _you_ want?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya sneaked his fingers over to the chocolate in her hands.

"Give me some." He stated and Rukia moved her arm so it was out of reach.

"No way, you didn't want any, so now I'm going to eat it." Rukia said triumphantly and before she knew it, her whole body was being pulled involuntarily. She glared at Hitsugaya, seeing him smirk made her want to slap him. She glanced down at his fingers and saw they were moving strategically to pull at the invisible puppet strings that connected to every part of her body.

"Asshole." Rukia snipped as she fell into his lap and his lips covered hers. His lips left hers and he smiled as he tucked away loose strands of her hair.

"You wouldn't give it to me, so I'll just taste it from you." Hitsugaya said as he kissed her again, the sweet taste that the chocolates gave sprinkled his throat as their tongues collided. The chocolate in her fingers had been dropped on the desk as her arms wove around his neck to give her support.

It seemed like the chocolate taste never went away.

**(Imagine that as a horrible line break)**

Demons were common in society. You were either a demon, a half demon, or just completely human. Demons were commonly friendly to humans, and only sufficed their diet for blood just feeding off of animals. Being the human friendly demons they were.

In society, male demons were allowed to place ownerships over women in general. After ownership was placed, strings, commonly known as puppet strings, were placed around the woman's body parts. Puppet strings were invisible.

Women who had problems with having ownership placed usually could not have puppet strings tied around them, and were let go to freedom again.

After puppet strings were attached, demons marked scents on women to claim ownership as well.

Rukia pushed up her glasses as she finished up a homework assignment from her science class. She heard a small groan and briefly allowed her eyes to be distracted. Only clad in a dress shirt that had been discarded thanks to her earlier in the afternoon, she typed away on her laptop.

"Good evening." Rukia said as Hitsugaya blinked up at her and sat up.

"What time is it?" Hitsugaya asked as he laid his chin on Rukia's shoulder.

"It's about six, don't worry, paperwork isn't due until tomorrow, and you have plenty of time." Rukia responded as Hitsugaya scanned over her homework and lay back on the bed, his arms supporting his head.

"Your homework is easy." Rukia glared at Hitsugaya after he said that, she rolled her eyes and looked at the screen.

"To you it is because you're a prodigy." Rukia said in a monotone voice and Hitsugaya looked at her, she looked cute as her lips made a pout as she typed an answer to a literature question.

"It can't be helped; I mean I only took that class once, about five hundred years ago, by the same teacher." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You look so young; I forgot what a pedophile you are." Rukia joked and Hitsugaya smirked.

"But you like me as a pedophile anyways." Rukia scoffed and tucked away a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, because I like my men seven hundred years older than me, I feel so special." The statement dripped in sarcasm and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as well.

"You should, you're mine." Hitsugaya said as he sat up and kissed her on the cheek, and found his clothes and slipped it on. He got out of bed and Rukia looked up at him as he crawled back on the bed, his chin resting on top of the laptop screen.

"Going back to work so soon?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya nodded as he smiled.

"You know Matsumoto isn't going to come by to help me." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia breathed in and pouted her lips.

"Go on then, I can stay here, just call me for dinner." Rukia said as Hitsugaya pecked her on the lips and left.

He could still taste the chocolate.

Rukia sucked in a breath as she looked at her canvas.

Adding dabs of gray to highlight soft spiked white hair on her painting that was being reconstructed due to Rukia's idea of Hitsugaya needing a new painting.

She bit on her lower lip as she wiped her brow and spread paint on her forehead.

She heard the heavy thud of expensive Armani shoes step over in her direction on the wooden floor, a suitcase dropped and Rukia felt arms loop around her waist.

"What're you doing?" Hitsugaya asked as he pressed his lips along her jaw and Rukia crinkled her nose.

"Making a new painting for your office, the one up in your office was made five hundred years ago." Hitsugaya chuckled a bit; he knew which painting she was talking about. Painted five hundred years ago, it was a portrait of him and Rangiku; it was a long time before he met Rukia.

"Why aren't you painting Rangiku in it then? She is my lieutenant." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia sighed and jerked her thumb to a corner that held a beautiful painting of Rangiku and her zanpakuto spirit, Haineko. Hitsugaya stared at the painting and refocused on his new painting. It was an elaborate painting of Hitsugaya sitting down in a royal chair, with the palm of his hand stuck out and the wispy tail of Hyorinmaru came out of it and grew bigger and looped his body around Hitsugaya.

"I'm almost done with it; I just need to highlight a few points." Rukia said as her neck stretched up and Hitsugaya pressed his lips again to her neck and nibbled gently on her pulse point. He clearly wanted something else.

"Hurry up would you?" Hitsugaya muttered as Rukia's breathing hitched and became heavy as he nibbled on more.

"Stop it; you're making my hand unsteady." She stuttered and Hitsugaya smirked.

"That's the point." Hitsugaya felt the paint easel drop along with the brush and felt fingernails scrape lightly against his skin as wrists locked to bring him closer to her body.

The sweet taste of chocolate arose again.

** (My imaginary page break)**

Rukia fumed as Hitsugaya dragged her by her wrist, dragging her towards their home. She screamed profanities at him as he dragged her home, screaming at him to let her go. He slammed open the house door and several maids were at his service.

"Master Hitsugaya, Master Rukia, welcome home." The ten maids said obediently as they bowed, quivering in shock as Hitsugaya's glare was painted on his face. He was angry.

"Scramble all of you." He barked and the maids bowed as they ran away to finish other activities they had been working on earlier.

"Damn you Hitsugaya, let me go!" Rukia screeched and Hitsugaya roughly let go of her wrist as he spun around and Rukia rubbed her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia yelled and Hitsugaya breathed heavily.

"You were out again with another man! And with Ashido too, I told you to stay away from him." Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"We were just studying; we have a big exam tomorrow!" Rukia said and Hitsugaya stared at her.

"Sure, you were just _studying_, like I'm going to believe that load of bullshit. He wants you for his own, and you _know_ that too." Hitsugaya snarled and Rukia widened her eyes.

"So you think I was _fooling_ around with him today? What the hell, I know he wants me for his own, but I would never give the god damn initiative to make him chase after me!" Rukia shouted and Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"How am I supposed to know that? How am I supposed to know you're not fooling around with other guys when I'm not around?" Hitsugaya whispered angrily and Rukia felt her eyes water as she jerked herself away.

"How _dare _you. This is the problem; this is why it's so hard being with you. You're so god damn difficult, if I hang out with another guy, you get jealous and you fight them and scare them off. If I hang out with a girl, you think I'm going to turn into a lesbian and go off with them! You don't give me space; you're holding onto me to tight, it's so hard being with you. Sometimes I _hate_ being your girlfriend and your doll. I hate how you control over my life. I hate _us_." Rukia hissed and Hitsugaya widened his eyes and then quickly narrowed them as he saw Rukia wiping away at her eyes to make the tears stop.

"I see how it is." Hitsugaya said as he glared at Rukia and turned on his heel. "I'll see you for dinner." Hitsugaya said and Rukia looked through her blurry vision.

"I'm not going to dinner with you asshole, I'm going to my brother's for the night." Rukia said and Hitsugaya kept on walking to his office and slammed the door shut.

The chocolate sensation still lingered.

Two days later:

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples. Rukia hadn't come home for two days, and he was a bit pissed off at her, but at the same time worried.

He got a headache every time he thought about her and the fight. He took his glass of vodka and drank a little bit, the burning sensation running through his throat.

A maid came through to his vision while he sat in the living room.

"Master Hitsugaya, Master Momo is here to see you." The maid said as Momo bound forward in a peach colored strapless dress with a white cardigan dangling off of her shoulders. Hitsugaya felt a smile grow on his face; he hadn't seen Momo in a long time.

"Thank you, you are dismissed, do not bother us." Hitsugaya commanded and the maid bowed as she scurried off. Momo leapt forward and sat on the couch next to Hitsugaya. She gave him a hug, her bracelets clashing against each other.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Momo said as she giggled and Hitsugaya smiled as he poured a drink for her.

"It has been. Why did you visit me all of the sudden Momo, I thought you were working." Hitsugaya asked and Momo giggled.

"I had some free time, so I thought I would just drop by for a quick visit." Momo said as she looked at Hitsugaya and smiled as she saw him taking a sip of his alcohol, he leaned back into the couch.

"Good, I need a distraction anyways." Hitsugaya stated and Momo looked around and looked at him.

"Where's Rukia?" Momo asked and Hitsugaya sighed as he closed his eyes.

"We had a fight and she's been at her brother's ever since. It's been two days; it's frustrating to keep on thinking about her." Hitsugaya said and Momo smiled.

"What did you guys fight about this time? It was probably about something stupid again." Momo said as she chuckled and Hitsugaya ran a hand over his face.

"She told me she hated our relationship and how I'm holding onto her too tight." Hitsugaya said as Momo raised a brow and took a sip of her alcohol.

"She doesn't understand yet how possessive us demons can get, can she?" Momo said as she took a big sip of her alcohol.

"She's just a new demon to the world; her human feelings are still overwhelming." Momo looked at Hitsugaya and poured more alcohol into his cup.

Demons didn't easily get drunk.

"Why'd you pour me more alcohol Momo? Don't you remember the last time we got really drunk? And that was two hundred years ago." Hitsugaya marked and Momo blushed.

"Of course I do, it really was an unforgettable night." Momo blushed as she remembered a very _nice_ memory in her bed with Hitsugaya.

"Well, it's just a big memory now isn't it? I remember those good years; I wish I could relive some of it." Hitsugaya said as he took another sip of his alcohol and he closed his eyes as his face tilted towards the ceiling. Momo bit her lip, she didn't come here just to _visit_, she wanted him to make her his new doll and kick Rukia aside.

Momo put down her cup and swiftly moved over so she straddled him slightly and Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open and looked at her. She grabbed his tie and looked down at him with her chocolate colored eyes.

"What are you doing Momo?" Hitsugaya asked and Momo smirked slightly.

"You said you wanted a distraction, maybe I could distract you for a while." Momo said as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Hitsugaya was about to tear her off of him, but he had felt so angry at Rukia and ended up pressing his lips harder against his.

The chocolate taste that he seemed to get with Rukia didn't appear with Momo.

** (IMAGINARY LINE BREAK)**

Rukia sighed as she slid the key into her house. She opened the door only to be greeted with two maids.

"Good afternoon Master Rukia." The maids said formally and Rukia shoved her keys in her pocket.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked and the maid politely responded by telling her Hitsugaya was in the living room and Rukia smiled as she walked towards the living room.

Rukia had come back, feeling guilty for saying the things she had said. She loved being in love with him. She loved being with him, she loved him.

She opened the glass doors that had served as the doorway to the living room.

"Hey Hitsugaya, I'm sorry about-" Rukia clutched a hand over her mouth as her eyes watered and Hitsugaya immediately pushed Momo off of him and stood in front of Rukia.

"This isn't what it looks like Rukia." Hitsugaya said as Rukia's hand left her mouth and her eyes turned cold.

"I think I'm going to go stay with Rangiku for a while, my brother and my sister are away on a business trip." Rukia said as she walked out and Momo stared at Hitsugaya.

"I'm so sorry." Momo apologized and Hitsugaya didn't hear Momo's apology, he ran out of the door chasing Rukia. Rukia headed down the long hallway to the door and Hitsugaya chased after her.

"Rukia, come back!" Hitsugaya yelled but Rukia kept on going. Hitsugaya then manipulated a puppet string to pull her back. Her right arm jerked back, making her stop. Her head was facing the floor, tears dripped down her face.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I messed up." Hitsugaya stuttered, Rukia remained silent, "Why are you running away again?" Hitsugaya shouted and Rukia still remained quiet.

He grew angry and opened his mouth again.

"Why the hell aren't you looking or talking to me Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia turned her head slowly, he saw her eyes blink tears continuously.

"I came back to say sorry. I felt horrible for saying the things I did. It hurts knowing that I'm in love with you." Hitsugaya was stunned and he dropped his hold of the puppet strings on her as she ran away, he heard the door slamming.

The chocolate taste had reentered his mouth, and it lingered for a while, and it suddenly disappeared.

****

Rukia was in the library reading a book. She had been away from Hitsugaya for two weeks. She had arrived at Rangiku's door step a mess.

_Flashback: _

_Rukia knocked on Rangiku's house door weakly and Rangiku had opened the door. Her hands on her hips as Gin, her husband, slinked an arm around her shoulder. _

"_Oh, look here, it's Rukia! How you doing Rukia, what brings you to our house today?" Gin asked and Rukia sniffled and Rangiku widened her eyes. _

"_What's wrong honey?" Rangiku asked as Gin frowned and Rukia collapsed to her knees as she sobbed harder and harder. Rangiku separated herself from Gin and went to hug Rukia as Rukia cried on her shoulder. _

"_Come in the house, Gin, go make tea." Rangiku said as Gin nodded and went to the kitchen. Rangiku helped Rukia up as Rukia wiped her tears on her arm and sobbed. _

_Flashback end: _

Rukia wiped away small tears when she heard a small voice.

"Rukia, is that you?" A voice asked and Rukia looked up to see Ashido smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, it's just you Ashido, how are you?" Rukia asked and Ashido smiled. Ashido studied the curves of her body, for the millionth time this month, he liked the way her white button dress hugged her curves in the right area. A slick navy ribbon was tied around her waist and created a bunched up rose on the side of her waist. The thick straps didn't hide her pale shoulders well, and her square cut in her chest area didn't help either.

"I'm fine, that exam today was pretty easy." Ashido commented as he picked up a male sports magazine, he pretended to be interested in the pages of colognes and current events in Japan.

"It was probably easier for you since you had been studying in the library all day long." Rukia pointed and Ashido chuckled as he thumbed through the pages of a different magazine.

"Or maybe because you helped me, you're quite intelligent Rukia." Rukia looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"I left early remember?" Rukia said and Ashido smirked.

"Oh yes, that's correct, I remember now, your boyfriend dragged you away?" Rukia gripped her book harder and flipped the page of her book.

"He's my demon master as well." Rukia said blandly as she bit her lip and Ashido smiled.

"How could I forget? He made a big show out of it when he came storming in here." Rukia looked at Ashido and Ashido stared back at her.

"That's just his style, overprotective as usual." Rukia retorted back and Ashido smiled and gently gripped the top of Rukia's book.

"How about we go out to eat together for lunch? It's lunch time anyways." Ashido offered and Rukia smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not; I don't want to make Hitsugaya angry." Rukia pressed, even though she was mad at him, she was still loyal. Ashido frowned a little and then reverted back to an understanding smile.

"Well, we don't have to get off campus; we can just eat at the local café on campus if you don't want to make your boyfriend angry." Rukia hesitated as Ashido smiled at her; he seemed a bit off today. She nodded and put away the book. He began walking and gestured her to follow him. They started walking and it was silent, Rukia looked up at the sky and sighed as she mindlessly followed Ashido.

Rukia then looked straight ahead and saw they weren't walking any where near the school café. Rukia arched a brow and walked slower.

"This isn't the way to the school café Ashido." Rukia stated and Ashido turned around with a warm smile.

"I know it isn't, but it's a shortcut, just trust me." Ashido responded and Rukia furrowed her brows as she followed him.

They soon entered an alleyway and Rukia looked around and shuddered and realized that Ashido stood in front of a dead end between two empty buildings in the college.

"Ashido, I think we should get out of here, we hit a dead end." Rukia began feeling scared as Ashido turned around and smirked.

"No, we're at the right place." Ashido said as he walked towards Rukia. Rukia began to become frightened and backed away.

"What are we doing here Ashido?" Rukia asked and Ashido smirked as Rukia backed into a group of his little followers that cut off the alleyway entrance.

Ashido came up and molded a cold hand to his face.

"I'm upset with you Rukia, did you know that?" Ashido asked and Rukia widened her eyes.

"I don't understand why." Rukia said as fear rose every second. Ashido looked at her with loving eyes as he bent down so their noses were touching.

"It's all because you started dating that Hitsugaya prick when you _knew_ I wanted you for my own." Ashido stated and Rukia widened her eyes.

"I didn't know that you wanted me." Rukia said as she looked away and Ashido gently jerked her face back into his direction.

"I thought women were obvious to signs that a demon wanted them." Ashido whispered and Rukia gently pushed him away.

"I knew you wanted me, but I didn't want you." Rukia confessed and Ashido furrowed his brows.

"Why not? I'm better than _him_." Ashido stated and Rukia rubbed her neck, Ashido looked at her neck and became angered. He always saw that damn tattoo on her. He hated seeing it; it made realize that he was too late. He examined the tattoo, her neck and collarbone had the ends of the tail of a beautiful dragon showing.

"He chose me, I chose him Ashido, and you can't change that." Rukia said as her hand fell from her neck and Ashido became enraged as he stared at the tattoo more and more.

"I can change that quickly. Even though the smell of Hitsugaya disgusts me and any other male demons that want to possess you, I'll still take ownership from him." Rukia widened her eyes at the statement and backed slowly away and found her arms being gripped by his followers.

"Ashido, that's impossible, how are you going to accomplish that?" Rukia asked as she struggled and Ashido smirked as he tilted up her chin.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing my dear." Ashido said as he lowered his head and all of his teeth became sharp fangs. Rukia closed her eyes as a tear leaked out of her eyes. If Ashido took control over her, she would lose Hitsugaya forever. She waited but she didn't feel sharp fangs ever latch onto her throat. She opened her eyes and saw Hitsugaya standing over Ashido's almost dead body. The tip of Hyorinmaru's blade poked Ashido in the neck and made a small wound.

Hitsugaya foot was grinding hard in Ashido's spine, making Ashido grunt in pain.

"You will _never_ touch her again." Hitsugaya growled and Ashido turned his head and smirked weakly.

"If you let me go, I'll take her away from you one day." Ashido said in a strained voice and Hitsugaya ground his foot into Ashido's spine again making Ashido make a whimper of pain.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you never _touch_ her _again_. This is goodbye Ashido. Maybe in your afterlife, you'll think twice about ever messing with _my_ Rukia." Hitsugaya said as he swiftly moved his wrist and killed Ashido. Hitsugaya turned around and looked at Ashido's followers and scowled at them.

"You either scramble or I kill you." Hitsugaya warned and all of Ashido's followers bolted away and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Rukia looked at him as Hitsugaya flicked off the blood off of Hyorinmaru. She looked at the blood stains on her dress.

"How'd you find me?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya looked up at her as he sheathed Hyorinmaru. He walked towards her and crushed her into a hug. Rukia felt her eyes water as his scent engulfed her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're my doll; I know when you're in danger, when you're sad, when you're happy, and where you are." Hitsugaya said quietly and Rukia let her tears stain his shoulder.

"I love you." Rukia said and Hitsugaya kissed her neck.

"I love you too Rukia." Hitsugaya said and suddenly he felt Rukia's lips crush onto his, he was stunned, but he closed his eyes and the familiar chocolate sensation rushed into his head and wondered if Rukia could feel it too. He gently pushed her away after a short while and looked at her puppet strings. Rukia looked down at her puppet strings too and saw Hitsugaya make her puppet strings glow.

Rukia widened her eyes as she realized that they had disappeared and she looked at him.

"Why'd you take the puppet strings off? You know if you do, I can leave you for another." Rukia said and Hitsugaya looked at her with deep aquamarine eyes.

"I don't need puppet strings to know you're mine." Hitsugaya said as he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again. Rukia hesitated but then smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck.

The chocolate sensation rushed into their throats and it felt like falling in love with each other over and over again.

**Author's note: OMFG. I'M DONE. HELL YEAH! Anywhoos, this was thirteen pages of pure laziness and hard work and pushing myself to actually finish it up. It was pretty difficult because I changed the story idea so many times. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it; don't forget to leave me a juicy review. And also, advertising again, if you have a tumblr, follow me! My tumblr link is theasian – rainbow unicorn rice . tumblr . com. Just put it all together and you get my link. If you follow me, I always follow back because I feel bad if I don't. Alright my beautiful little fairies, have a great day! I hope this makes up for my lack of updates! Love you all! **


End file.
